Arcobaleno Student Council
by skyruu
Summary: Sekarang giliran para Arcobaleno! Mereka akan muncul sebagai siswa biasa di Namimori High, dan lagi sebagai member dari Student Council. Para siswa menjuluki mereka sebagai Arcobaleno Student Council. AU. Possible OOC. Disclaimer to Akira Amano-sensei. Collection drabbles.
1. Wakil

**Wakil**

Cast: Luche, Reborn, Fon, Colonello, Lal Mirch, Skull.

* * *

"Jadi untuk tahun ini Luche yang menjadi _President_, huh?" Reborn melirik Luche yang tersenyum malu.

"Ini berkat bantuan semuanya, terima kasih banyak," Luche menatap teman-temannya, memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita diskusikan di pertemuan pertama ini?" Colonello angkat bicara.

"Tunggu, sebelum kita memulai pertemuan ada satu hal penting yang perlu dipastikan terlebih dahulu," ucap Lal Mirch, satu-satunya senior diantara delapan orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Seperti yang Lal katakan. Luche, siapa yang akan kau pilih sebagai wakilmu?" Fon yang berada dekat dengan Luche meliriknya.

"Ah, aku lupa. Bagaimana ini…" Luche meletakan kepalanya ke meja. Dia benar-benar lupa dengan wakilnya.

Semua menatap Luche yang tersungkur di mejanya, terlihat sangat bermasalah.

"Kalau kau tak keberatan, aku bisa membantumu, Luche," ucap Reborn.

"Eh?" Luche langsung menatap Reborn.

"Hey hey, apa yang kau katakan barusan, Reborn? Yang pantas menjadi _Vice President_ adalah Yang Mulia Skull ini!" seorang laki-laki berambut ungu menunjuk dirinya dengan bangga.

"Berisik, Junior Payah!" Colonello menendang Skull, "kau boleh memilihku jika kau mau, Luche," dia menatap Luche sambil menunjuk dirinya.

Luche, Fon, dan Lal yang melihat tiga orang yang berdebat siapa yang lebih pantas menjadi _Vice President_ hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Jangan pernah menanyakan soal posisi kepada tiga orang ini.

"Baik, baik. Hentikan perdebatan bodoh ini," lerai Lal.

Tiga orang yang masih ribut itu mengacuhkan perkataan Lal. Sialan juga junior-juniornya ini.

"HENTIKAN PERDEBATAN BODOH INI, JUNIOR-JUNIOR SIALAN!" geram Lal yang kemudian tiga orang itu langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Yang menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi _Vice President_ adalah _President_ sendiri, biarkan Luche yang memilih," ucap Fon seraya menenangkan situasi antara Colonello, Reborn, dan Skull.

Luche menghela napas lega. Beruntung dia berteman dengan Fon yang masih memiliki kewarasan dan begitu tenang dengan situasi seperti ini.

Oh.

"Kalau begitu aku memilih…" putus Luche, menatap bergantian semua yang ada di ruangan.

Skull berharap agar dia dipilih. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menyuruh-nyuruh Reborn dan Colonello jika dia menjadi _Vice President_.

"Fon." Luche menatap Fon yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Eh?" Fon menunjuk dirinya sendiri seraya melayangkan tatapan bingung kearah Luche.

"EEEH?!" teriak Skull tak percaya. "L-Luche-_neesan_, kenapa Luche-_neesan_ memilih Fon-_senpai_?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh pengharapan agar ucapannya dicabut dan memilihnya sebagai wakilnya.

"Kenapa? Hmm, aku butuh seseorang yang lebih tenang dalam mengatur anggota-anggota Student Council lainnya," gumam Luche. Skull menatap tak percaya.

"Setuju." Ucap Reborn, Colonello, dan Lal berbarengan.

"E-ehh…" rengek Skull dengan nada penuh kekalahan.

* * *

**[a/n]: **Ciao. Saya kembali datang dengan kumpulan drabble baru. /digetok

AU!Arcobaleno. Saya selalu pengen bikin school-life para Arcobaleno. /o/

Jadi di story ini, Lal jadi yang paling senior, sementara Skull (serta Viper) jadi yang paling junior. Sisanya jadi sophomore.

Karakter selain para Arcobaleno mungkin bakal show up sesuai kebutuhan cerita. Tanoshimi da ne! /w/


	2. Help

**Help**

Cast: Luce, Reborn, Fon.

* * *

Siang hari ini di ruang Student Council hanya ada Luce yang sedang sibuk mencatat laporan, Fon yang ikut membantu Luce, dan Reborn yang dengan asyiknya membaca sebuah novel misteri.

Fon melirik sebentar pada Reborn, kemudian beralih pada Luce, keduanya mengangguk.

"Hey, Reborn, aku butuh beberapa laporan yang ada di Komite Kedisiplinan, bisa tolong kau ambilkan?" pinta Fon.

Reborn melirik sinis pada Fon. Fon hanya tersenyum.

"Tch." Reborn pun menutup novelnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang Student Council, memenuhi permintaan Fon.

Beberapa saat kemudian Reborn kembali dengan beberapa map laporan di tangannya. Setelah melihat Fon puas dengan laporan tersebut, Reborn membuka kembali novelnya yang tadi dia abaikan.

Baru beberapa kalimat yang dia baca, dia merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh lengan kirinya. Luce rupanya mencoleknya dengan penggaris plastik.

"Ada apa, Luce?" tanya Reborn seraya menahan kesalnya.

"Ada beberapa yang tak kumengerti," senyum Luce sembari menyerahkan buku laporan di hadapan Reborn. "Fon sedang sibuk dengan laporan lainnya," potong Luce sebelum Reborn memprotesnya.

Dengan gusarnya Reborn menjelaskan beberapa dengan jelas agar Luce tak menanyainya lagi.

"Wow, sudah kuduga penjelasanmu lebih mudah dimengerti dibandingkan penjelasan Verde," Luce tersenyum iseng pada Reborn yang sudah bermuka masam.

"Oh iya, mumpung kau sedang kosong, bisa kau kumpulkan laporan dari semua klub?" pinta Luce. Reborn melotot tak terima.

"_Please_?" pinta Luce lagi dengan senyuman manis.

Reborn hanya menghela nafas bosan seraya keluar dari ruangan.

Setelah mengumpulkan laporan dari setiap klub, Reborn kembali dengan tumpukan laporan yang lumayan banyak. Seharusnya Luce mengumpulkan semua anggota untuk mengerjakan ini semua.

Reborn membuka pintu ruang Student Council dengan susah payah karena laporan di tangannya.

"Luce, ini laporan yang kau inginkan," Reborn meletakkan laporan-laporan itu tanpa melihat Luce dan Fon.

"Terima kasih, Reborn. Aku dan Fon sangat terbantu sekali," senyum Luce seraya menghirup teh bersama Fon.

Reborn menatap Luce dan Fon dengan kesal. Rupanya sejak Reborn masih ada di ruangan, laporan mereka sudah selesai.

"Habis Reborn terlihat santai sekali," ucap Fon dengan nada capek yang dibuat-buat.

"Lain kali kita suruh anggota lain untuk mengerjakan laporan-laporan itu, Fon. Capek sekali," keluh Luce.

"Kalian ini…" geram Reborn. Luce dan Fon hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman termanis mereka.


	3. Hide

**Hide**

Cast: Fon, Alaude

* * *

Fon berlari kecil di koridor sore itu.

Menemukan sebuah ruangan, dia membuka pintunya dan segera memasukinya tanpa permisi.

Sedikit terengah-engah, Fon mengintip dari kaca pintu tersebut.

"Hey,"

Terkaget, Fon langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara tersebut.

"Oh, Alaude, jangan mengagetkanku," ucapnya menghela napas lega. "Sedang apa disini?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya, sedang apa _kau_ disini?" tanya Alaude tajam, menuntut jawaban.

"Ahaha… aku sedang bersembunyi dari Reborn," Fon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hn?" Alaude menyipitkan matanya.

"Sebenarnya kami sedang main petak umpet," jawab Fon.

Alaude bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan menuju arah Fon yang menatapnya bingung.

"Sebaiknya kau cari tempat bersembunyi selain ruang Komite Kedisiplinan," dan Alaude mendorong kasar Fon keluar dari ruangannya.

Ah, rupanya ini ruang Komite Kedisplinan. Tak heran Alaude ada disini.

Fon hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, seraya tersenyum. Kemudian dia beranjak dari sana dan mencari tempat lain sebelum Reborn menemukannya.

* * *

**[a/n]: **Sejujurnya dari hati yang terdalam, saya kehabisan prompt buat drabble yang satu ini. Jika ada yang punya prompt dan mau dibikin drabblenya, silakan konsultasikan sama saya /modus mode: on.


	4. Tutor

**Tutor**

Cast: Skull, Viper, Verde

* * *

"Viper, bantu aku dengan soal ini," pinta Skull pada Viper yang tengah menghitung keuangan Student Council bulan lalu. Mereka berdua sedang dimintai Luce untuk mengurus laporan keuangan, tapi ternyata hanya Viper saja yang mengerjakan.

"Huh? Kau kerjakan sendiri," ucap Viper tak peduli seraya kembali mencoret angka di buku keuangannya.

Pintu ruang Student Council terbuka, seorang remaja berambut hijau memasuki ruangan dengan wajah mengantuk. Menggeser kursi dan mendudukinya, dia meletakan kepalanya diatas meja dengan tangannya sebagai bantalnya.

"Kau bisa dimarahi Luce jika kau datang kesini hanya untuk tidur," komentar Viper yang masih belum beranjak dari laporannya.

"Diamlah Viper," sahut Verde sedikit kesal.

Saat Verde hendak kembali ke alam mimpinya, sebuah sentuhan di kepalanya mengganggunya. Skull mencolek kepalanya dengan pensil mekanik. Verde menatapnya tajam.

"Bantu aku dengan soal ini," pinta Skull takut seraya menyodorkan buku PRnya.

"Ck. Pertama kau subtitusikan dulu, setelah itu kau eliminasi, seperti ini," Verde mulai menulis jawaban di buku Skull.

"Selesai. Gampang bukan?" Verde menyerahkan buku PR milik Skull yang sudah berisi jawaban tepat hasil Verde.

Skull menatap bukunya yang sudah terisi jawaban benar.

"Mungkin aku akan meminta Reborn-_senpai_ untuk menjelaskan semua jawaban ini." sahutnya seraya beranjak dari kursinya dan keluar dari ruangan Student Council.


	5. Sharing

**Sharing**

Cast: Lal Mirch, Colonello.

* * *

Lal Mirch menggerutu setelah dia menutup pintu ruang Student Council dan menguncinya. Rasanya dia ingin sekali mengutuk Reborn kembali menjadi bayi agar dia bisa menindasnya. Seenaknya dia menyuruh seniornya menggantikan piketnya karena dia harus pergi kerja _part-time_ sebagai guru privat.

"Seharusnya kau mengerjakan tugas piketmu itu daripada tidur, Reborn Sialan," rutuk Lal Mirch berjalan menuju loker sepatunya.

"Lal!" panggil seseorang.

Lal menoleh menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya. "Colonello. Ada apa?" dia hanya melayangkan tatapan tajamnya.

"Oww… kau sepertinya sedang marah," Colonello seketika mundur melihat Lal yang terlihat begitu kesal. Terkadang dia selalu ingin kabur secepatnya kalau Lal Mirch sedang marah atau saat sedang melatih junior-juniornya ketika latihan karate.

Lal tak mengacuhkan juniornya itu dan segera mengganti _uwabaki_nya dengan sepatu miliknya.

Saat hendak keluar dari gedung sekolah, hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya, menahan Lal dan Colonello untuk pulang.

'_Seharusnya aku mengambil payung yang Basil bawakan tadi,'_ sesalnya dalam hati.

"Lal! Mau sampai kapan kau disana? Ayo pulang!" Colonello memanggilnya di tengah hujan, tangannya memegang sebuah payung.

"Aku tak bawa payung lagi, jadi kupikir kita bisa berbagi." cengirnya seraya menghampiri Lal dan memayunginya.

Saat hendak Lal menolaknya, Colonello sudah menarik tangannya dan berbagi payung bersamanya. Lal hanya menggerutu dan menjitaki kepala junior pirangnya itu.

'_Aku harus berterima kasih pada Reborn setelah ini.'_ pikir Colonello.

* * *

**[a/n]: **_Been a long time_. Sedih banget karena begitu lama nggak _update_ _multi-drabble_ yang satu ini karena sering gak dapet _prompt_ apapun buat yang satu ini T^T

AU emang tantangan tersendiri ya D'':

Maaf jika OOC ;;A;;


	6. Snacks

**Snacks**

Cast: Reborn, Fon, Colonello, Lal Mirch.

* * *

Lal Mirch yang baru saja selesai dengan kegiatan klub karatenya memasuki ruangan Student Council dan melihat sebuah pemandangan yang cukup membuatnya mengernyitkan alisnya. Atau cukup kesal untuk melihat tiga orang pemalas yang sedang asyik mematut sebuah majalah.

"Aaa~" bunyi Fon menyuapi keripik kentang pada Reborn yang asyik membaca majalah tersebut.

"Fon, aku juga. Dari tadi kau hanya menyuapi Reborn saja," protes Colonello yang bersandar pada bahu Reborn, ikut membaca majalah.

"Maaf, maaf," ucap Fon dengan mulut yang mengapit sebuah pocky yang baru saja Reborn suapi. Dia pun menyuapi Colonello sesendok penuh puding mangga yang tadi terlupakan.

"Kalian ini sedang apa?" tegur Lal pada akhirnya.

Tiga orang itu menoleh dengan wajah bodoh pada seniornya tersebut.

"Apa? Membaca majalah tentu saja," ketus Reborn kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada majalah.

"Kau boleh bergabung jika kau mau, Lal," ucap Colonello yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada majalah yang di tangan Reborn.

"Fon, beri aku puding juga," pinta Reborn.

Fon menurutinya dan menyuapi Reborn.

Alis Lal Mirch kembali mengernyit.

"Fon, kau coba ini," Colonello menyodorkannya sebuah cokelat kacang, Fon menerimanya.

"Hmm … ini enak," ucapnya.

"Hoy, beri aku juga," Reborn melirik pada Colonello yang masih bersandar di bahunya.

"Gezz…." cibir Colonello namun pada akhirnya dia menyuapi Reborn juga.

Lal yang melihat situasi ini hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa suara.

"_Aku sungguh tak mengerti pikiran mereka."_ pikirnya.

* * *

**[a/n]: **Mungkin ini rada aneh dan maksa. _But I'm not gomen_ /tonjoked

Jadi saya memutuskan bakal _update multi-drabble_ yang satu ini kalo saya dapet ide buat _drabble_ selanjutnya.

_Ciao!_ /o/


End file.
